


你有一颗心

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, ngk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 人类有一颗心，他们的眼泪是从心里流出来的。那么恶魔呢。（圆梦了，我终于写了哭到打嗝的哭哭蛇）
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	你有一颗心

**1**

从天堂堕落那天，克鲁利发现了两件事情——首先，他的身体是个容器，里面盛满虚空；其次，他的眼睛会流出透明液体。

他关于“堕天”的记忆由很多零碎片段组成。

先是天空被撕开一个缺口，云层开始断裂。他不太明白发生了什么，展开翅膀想飞，却没能飞起来。

然后是一次自由落体，相当漫长。他坠落时一直望着云端，思考这到底是怎么回事，因此没能看见下方越来越近的硫磺池。

光环断裂，皮肉和羽毛一起燃烧，他的翅膀只剩下骨架。克鲁利能感觉到自己熟悉的一部分内在正在被扯出来，这是一个无法抵抗也无法逆转的过程，让他觉得自己身体里面空荡荡的，像个容器，一个被倒空的瓶子。

他的身体里面什么都没有。

然而马上，另一些东西就和火焰一同争先恐后地从毛孔钻进来——一些之前从未有过的情绪，灼热又陌生，坚硬且锐利。

他拖着背后的骨架爬上岸，手脚并用、狼狈不堪。那些陌生情绪在他胸腔内部刺出许多伤口，伤口渗出黑色粘液，向身体更深处流淌。

克鲁利用力捶打胸腔，又用指甲去抓胸口的皮肤。他不想要那些东西，那感觉太陌生，让人很不舒服。他想把胸腔撕开、把它们弄出去，他的身体不适合容纳这些东西。

然后有液体从他眼睛里流了出来。

克鲁利不知道这是什么东西，于是伸手去摸，发现它是温的。然后他舔了舔自己湿漉漉的指尖，又发现这种液体尝起来有点咸。

一切都糟透了。他依旧不太清楚自己为什么会掉进硫磺池，不明白刚刚涌进身体里的情绪都是什么。他不知道为什么眼睛里会有液体流出来——它们根本止不住，好像有人在他眼底凿开了一眼泉水一样。

“看啊，这有个堕落的天使在哭。”一个声音说。

时而是男声，时而是女声，更多时候是很多种不同声线混在一起。它在上空盘旋，一阵白色的风。克鲁利知道那是梅塔特隆。

“我不知道什么是‘哭’。”他摊开掌心，不断从眼底涌出的透明液体滴在上面，“我不知道我的眼睛为什么在哭，它们湿漉漉的。”

“那是眼泪。”声音说。

克鲁利用力眨眼，试图把眼泪止住，大颗大颗的泪珠从他睫毛上滚落。

“刚刚有好多东西一起钻进了我身体里。”他给自己擦眼泪，但马上就发现这完全没用，“那是什么？你们把什么东西放进来了？”

“是愤怒、仇恨、悲伤、绝望和其他一切让人难受的情绪。”梅塔特隆说，“你堕落了，所以能感受到这些情绪，这是堕天使的特权。”

“我放弃这份特权，把它收回去吧，我不想要。”克鲁利回答得毫不犹豫，眼泪不断涌出来的感觉很糟，“这感觉一点都不好，我觉得我的身体像什么容器一样，你们随随便便就把我不喜欢的东西装进来。”

“恐怕不行。你现在是个恶魔了，愤怒和仇恨是你的工作，用不了多久你就会喜欢上它们的，用不了多久。”

“那我能知道自己为什么会堕落吗？”

“因为你问题太多了。”梅塔特隆说，“显然，堕落也没让你吸取教训。”

克鲁利皱了皱鼻子：“噢，那可真是太棒了。”

在那之后梅塔特隆消失了，克鲁利从此再没听过他的声音，上帝之声不会和恶魔交谈。他缩在硫磺池边一块红褐色岩石后面，看自己白森森的骨架上再次长出皮肉和羽毛——黑色的，和这里的天空一样。

自天堂堕落之后的第一天，克鲁利感觉他的身体像个容器。

堕落的天使不知道自己为什么要“哭”、为什么会“流泪”。他把颧骨和眼睛揉得发红，可眼泪就是止不住。

**2**

克鲁利花了一段时间来习惯他的“特权”——悲伤、愤怒、仇恨、绝望和其他一切让人难受的情绪——胸腔里的伤口慢慢结痂愈合，情绪在他身体里安顿下来，于深而幽暗的角落里沉淀。

它们似乎相当适应这个新容器。

他想，虽然有着人类的外形，但他身体内部构造大概和普通人类并不一样。人类的身体内部有血液和脏器，红色的，温热又鲜活。可他自己的身体则更像是一具躯壳、一个容器，容器内部盛满虚空，一些飘忽不定没有实体的物质，它们是黑色。黑色的虚空在他身体里游走，悲伤、愤怒、绝望以及仇恨慢慢和虚空融为一体，和他身体内部的物质融为一体，然后沉淀下来。

于是他便成了悲伤、愤怒、绝望和仇恨本身。

所有恶魔都是这样的，这些就是构成一个恶魔的基本要素——悲伤、愤怒、绝望和仇恨，以及黑色的虚空。

克鲁利慢慢学会和自己的内部相处，那些潜伏沉淀的情绪并不会对他造成太多影响，他绝大多数时候根本感受不到鲜明的仇恨或者愤怒。这就好比把毒药装进透明瓶子里，只要不去摇晃瓶子、别把里面的东西倒出来，毒药就是无害的，它不会伤害任何人，也不会伤害瓶子本身。

但它确实在那，毒药确实一直在那。

让克鲁利觉得好笑的是，天使和恶魔在这一点上似乎没什么不同，他们的身体都是空荡荡的瓶子。唯一的不同之处在于，恶魔装满毒药，而天使则盛着圣水。他们都是容器，没什么不一样。

他回忆起天堂里的天使们——白色翅膀，白色长袍，白色的光，纯粹的“爱”的造物，从不知什么是愤怒或悲伤，笑得像一群没有脑子的白花花傻瓜。

这样想来，“堕落”也没什么，“堕落”并不是什么特别值得介意的问题。

让他介意的是哭泣。他依旧不明白眼泪到底是什么，哭泣究竟意味着什么，那些透明的液体究竟是从哪里来的。它也来自他身体内部黑色的虚空吗。

夏娃的第一个孩子出生时，她哭了。那是克鲁利第一次见到人类的泪水。

当时她和亚当住在沙漠边缘的一小片绿洲里，克鲁利恰巧也在那。他没有别的地方可去，于是留在绿洲里变回一条蛇，每天花大量时间来睡觉或者晒太阳。夏娃的肚子一点点变大，亚当有时会把耳朵贴在女人隆起的肚子上。他们脸上的表情这时候会特别生动，充满那种被天使称之为“爱”的东西。

被“爱”充盈的生动表情会让克鲁利不适——生理上的不适——好像沉淀在他身体里的愤怒和仇恨在慢慢沸腾，它们想要冲出来，去做一些特别疯狂的事情，让悲伤和绝望取代那种令人作呕的爱意。

恶魔就是这样，这是工作。

克鲁利不太愿意完全听从自己身体里的愤怒和仇恨。首先是因为，他有点懒，晒太阳和睡觉比认真工作要轻松很多。其次，他挺喜欢夏娃的，在伊甸园时这姑娘给他挠过肚皮和下巴。

可他是恶魔，恶魔总要做点坏事的，于是伊甸园的蛇第二天用尾巴尖把亚当绊了个跟头。

又过了一段时间，夏娃的孩子终于出生了。克鲁利当时躲在草丛里，把身体一圈一圈盘起来。他想，原来人类是这样来到世界上的，伴随着痛苦、鲜血和泥泞，是一场妖冶的仪式，壮美又狼狈。

人类幼崽看着像某种软体动物，软绵绵的，浑身沾满泥土和血污。然后他开始啼哭，发出嘹亮又稚嫩的哭声，用这哭声来宣告自己的到来。随后夏娃也哭了起来——她抱着孩子偎依在亚当怀里，眉头是舒展开的，嘴角在向上扬，看上去很幸福，可却在流泪。

克鲁利吐了吐信子。他不明白为什么女人的嘴巴和眉毛在笑，眼睛却在哭，也不明白刚刚出生的孩子为什么要哭。

他看到亚当替夏娃擦去泪水，然后他们紧紧相拥着亲吻彼此。克鲁利准备离开，他要找个更舒服的地方去睡觉。

这一觉睡得很舒服。克鲁利醒来时发现眼前有一团白花花的东西，他晃了晃脑袋，认出那是亚茨拉菲尔，伊甸园东门的守护者，弄丢了火焰剑的天使。

他对这个天使印象不错。

“嗨，你好。呃，我吵醒你了吗？对不——噢抱歉，忘了你是恶魔，我可能不该跟你打招呼。”天使说出一段开场白，相当笨拙且糟糕至极，还非常不自在地挥了挥手，克鲁利有点替他尴尬。

“伊甸园空了，你不回天堂吗，来这干什么。”蛇把自己挂在树枝上打哈欠。

“上面决定把我派到人间来。”亚茨拉菲尔伸手指着天空，“事实上，加百列听说你在这，于是他派我来阻止你腐化或者诱惑人类。我恐怕要一直待在人间了，上面不希望人间太受地狱的影响。”

“我其实没怎么打算腐化或者诱惑人类。”蛇干巴巴地说。

“我不太信，显然你是个恶魔呢，这是你的工作，你肯定要做坏事的。”天使在提到“恶魔”这个词的时候语气非常自然，像是在说那是一阵风、这是一朵云。

“工作可以随便应付一下，我最近主要是在… …睡觉和晒太阳。我还绊得亚当摔了一跤。”

亚茨拉菲尔发出非常短促的一声“噢”，然后他说：“那还真不算是太邪恶。”

**3**

大概是在两个星期之后，克鲁利突然问亚茨拉菲尔：“你知道什么是眼泪么？”

天使当时正在端详一串葡萄，他见亚当和夏娃吃过这个，知道这是一种“水果”，而且味道似乎不错。这个问题并不是多有趣，于是他回答得心不在焉：“知道啊，人类哭的时候，眼睛里流出来的液体就是眼泪了。”

“人类为什么要哭。”恶魔继续问。他把玩着一片草叶。

“多数时候是因为伤心吧。人类觉得难过，于是就会哭泣。夏娃在离开伊甸园时就哭了，她当时看上去难过极了。”亚茨拉菲尔继续端详那串葡萄。他捏一颗葡萄对准阳光，发现这种黑紫色的果子在阳光下是透亮的，能看见内部介于紫色和绿色之间的半透明果肉。

“所以你就把火焰剑送给了他们——求你了，快吃了那串葡萄吧，我知道你想吃它。”克鲁利有点没耐心了。

亚茨拉菲尔稍微有点为难：“天使不该吃人类的食物。如果加百列知道我吃了人间的东西，他会不高兴，会说我这样有辱身份。”

但他还是剥了颗葡萄放进嘴里。这颗葡萄让亚茨拉菲尔露出巨大的、幸福感满溢的笑容，并飞快给自己剥了第二颗。

“这太美味了。抱歉，我们继续——对，她哭得很伤心，而且肚子里还有个孩子。所以我把火焰剑送给了他们。”

“夏娃的孩子出生时，她和她的孩子都在哭。”克鲁利继续把玩那片叶子，把叶片编成一个小小的圆环。

亚茨拉菲尔没说话。他对克鲁利眨眼睛，眨得相当迷茫。

“如果人类因难过而哭泣，那就说明人间是个坏地方、这个世界糟透了，所以她的孩子出生后第一件事就是放声大哭。他是被迫来到人间的，他要让世界看到他的眼泪。”

“我说不准，好像有点道理，可人间也没那么糟。”天使说。他觉得人间挺好的，有花草和动物，还有葡萄。葡萄美味极了。

“夏娃当时在——多奇怪啊——她的嘴巴在笑，眼睛却在哭，哭得整张脸都湿漉漉的。我不明白为什么人类可以在笑的时候哭，她那时的眼泪也是难过的眼泪吗？”克鲁利把草叶编成的圆环套在自己手指上，效果不错，挺好看。

“人类跟我们不一样，他们和我们的构造不同，有更多复杂的情感，我也不是很明白这个。”亚茨拉菲尔把眼睛转来转去，他努力思考时就会是这个样子。

克鲁利看着亚茨拉菲尔的侧脸。他想，我们的构造的确不一样，人类的身体里有血液和脏器，有跳动的心脏，可我们的身体里什么都没有。

“你哭过吗？”他突然问。

“没有，天使不该哭的。”天使把双腿盘起来坐在地上，双手撑着下巴。

“这也是加百列说的吗？”

“不，是米迦勒，米迦勒比加百列更严格一点。”亚茨拉菲尔抬头看了眼天空，把声音压得很低，“米迦勒说人类是低劣且懦弱的。他们犯了错，不够高尚，也不够强大，所以才会哭泣，眼泪是特别肮脏丑陋的东西。”

“是嘛。”恶魔用一个相当浮夸的表情表示惊叹。他伸手去摸自己的脸，脸上的皮肤现在是干的，上面没有泪痕，但克鲁利记得自己堕落的那天。那天他从硫磺池里爬出来，翅膀烧得只剩骨架，滑稽至极又狼狈不堪。他当时在哭，泪水根本止不住，哭得比夏娃要凶多了，眼泪在掌心积出小小的一滩。

他至今不是很明白自己当时为什么要哭，眼泪是从哪里来的，不明白他是否也是因“犯了错”而哭泣。

“你也觉得眼泪是肮脏丑陋的东西吗？”克鲁利问。

这个问题有些大胆，自己大概并不会得到什么特别美好的答案。如果所有天使都觉得眼泪是肮脏的，如果亚茨拉菲尔也觉得眼泪是肮脏的——

“虽然这么说不太好，”天使又抬头看了一眼天，然后把声音压得更低，“我觉得眼泪并不是肮脏的东西，它一点都不肮脏，也不是卑劣懦弱的象征。”

克鲁利感觉自己胸腔里有样东西刚刚跳了一下。不是心脏，恶魔没有心脏，恶魔的身体内部只有仇恨、愤怒、绝望、悲伤和黑色的虚空。可刚刚有什么东西跳了一下，那感觉确实像是一颗心脏。

感觉好像他真的有一颗心。

“人类的眼泪很美。”亚茨拉菲尔继续说，“上次看到夏娃的眼泪时，我觉得——我觉得她的灵魂离我特别近，她在我面前毫无保留，好像我能直接看到她的心一样。”

克鲁利吸了吸鼻子。这个说法让他身体里的东西躁动起来，黑色的虚空开始翻滚哀嚎。如果他有一颗心，它现在应该跳得很厉害，说不定还会痛。

恶魔站起身准备离开，他把用草叶编成的圆环从自己手指上摘下来、塞进天使手里：“这个给你了。”

“这是什么？”

“我不知道，可以戴在手指上。”

亚茨拉菲尔把圆环捏在拇指和食指之间，对着阳光看了一会儿：“谢谢。它真好看。”

**4**

在人间生活的时间越长，克鲁利见到的眼泪就越多。

人类在年幼时经常哭泣，啼哭似乎是他们表达自我的主要方式。幼年时的哭泣并不总是伴随着眼泪，他们有时只是发出哭嚎，眼睛周围却是干燥的，像是某种宣泄。

孩子们的哭声往往是最嘹亮的，他们哭得毫无保留、毫不做作，完全不顾虑自己的形象或者其他东西，常常坐在地上边哭边用两条肉乎乎的腿踹来踹去，眼泪鼻涕一抹一大把。

随着年龄增长，人类哭的次数慢慢变少，他们哭的方式也在发生改变。成年人很少再像孩子那样哭泣。

克鲁利见到过一个女孩子，棕色眼睛，有一头深褐色卷发。女孩坐在一条河边流泪，双眼盯着河面，眼泪静悄悄地滴下来，不发出一点声音。

他也见过年轻的情人哭泣——他们从不同方向而来，在一片天竺葵边相会。女孩欢呼着扑向男孩，像鱼跃入水中。然后他们突然哭了起来。和很久之前的夏娃一样，他们的嘴巴在笑，眉毛也在笑，眼睛却在流泪。然后这对情人开始拥吻，泪痕在漫长的拥吻中慢慢变干。

他见过一个孩子溺死在水中，小小的尸体苍白臃肿。孩子父母跪坐在尸体边，哭得嗓子干涩沙哑，哭声像悬崖上的风。

再后来是一个老人，皮肤粗糙、眼睛浑浊。他坐在一棵树下，不远处有几个孩子在嬉闹，笑声清脆又稚嫩。然后老人突然哭了，眼泪来得毫无预兆。

他们为已经发生的、正在发生的和即将发生的事情而哭，为所有甜美或苦涩的情感而哭，为自己哭也为别人哭。

山坡上的牧羊人曾对克鲁利说，眼泪是无法骗人的。

“你可以强颜欢笑，也可以用一些虚伪的表情来蒙骗别人。可眼泪是无法骗人的，眼泪没有伪装。”牧羊人抓了抓头发，“我爱的姑娘有一次在我面前哭了，她哭得鼻尖和眼眶都是红的。我那时候就知道她喜欢我，至少是信任我。因为她愿意让我看到她的眼泪，而眼泪是最真实又宝贵的东西了。”

克鲁利认为牧羊人说得有道理。很多人都是这样，他们拒绝让一些人看到自己的泪水，同时又乐于在另一些人面前放声大哭。

他曾见过一个从集市上回来的妇人，有浑圆健壮的胳膊和双肩，脸颊饱满，双唇线条丰满又立体。妇人在回来的路上眼睛微微泛红，用一种敷衍至极又生硬做作的态度和朋友打招呼。

她走得飞快，直到在一家杂货店门前遇见她年迈的父亲。妇人的生硬和做作在那一瞬间碎成灰尘，她扑进父亲怀里，哭得像个孩子。

恶魔站在卖香料的商铺前，袍子和阴影一起遮住眼睛。

那位父亲拥抱妇人的方式就好像——就好像他们在那一瞬间回到了四十多年之前，好像她还是在年轻父亲怀里撒娇的幼童。

于是他想，眼泪的确是真实又宝贵的东西，人类会把眼泪留给最亲近的人。

克鲁利再次遇见亚茨拉菲尔时，那名天使穿一件绣了金色橄榄枝的白袍子，正在向街边小贩买一种经过腌渍的果子。

他看上去很开心，目光一路追随商贩手里的果子，橄榄色眼睛里闪出一种特别简单又纯粹的满足感。克鲁利走过去和他打招呼，天使脸上的表情很快从吃惊转为快乐，然后他指了指商贩的小摊：“好久不见… …你要不要尝尝？这个很好吃的，我可以多买一份。”

**5**

他们一人捧一份腌渍水果，沿街道漫无目的地向前走，经过稀稀落落的商铺和行人，聊一些无关紧要的话题，互相抱怨自己的工作和上司。

“上面那些大人物问过我一些关于你的事情。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“他们好奇你是个怎样的恶魔，问我能不能应付得来。”

“哈，你怎么说的。”克鲁利对这个话题挺感兴趣。

“我说你狡猾又邪恶，特别擅长诱人堕落，每天都在想方设法为地狱争取更多灵魂。”天使笑了起来，像个用小聪明把家长骗得团团转的小孩，特别得意地冲对方挤眼睛。

克鲁利把头扭开，露出一个介于嘲讽和赞许之间的笑容。

“当然，我没让天堂增派人手，我跟加百列保证会尽最大努力阻止你的邪恶计划。”亚茨拉菲尔挺了挺胸脯，下巴微微向内收，认为自己表现得相当出色。

他这个姿势其实挺有气势的，如果换成加百列来做，大概会产生相当可观的威慑力。可亚茨拉菲尔这么做的时候，克鲁利只觉得他可爱。

于是恶魔说：“我也会和地狱说亚茨拉菲尔是位特别难缠的对手，手持炎剑、高大强壮，对待邪恶从来都毫不留情。”

亚茨拉菲尔对这个说法相当满意。他拍了拍自己日益圆润柔软的小肚子，然后往嘴里丢了颗果子：“我还想跟你说，我大概慢慢理解人类为什么会哭泣了。”

“为什么？”

“因为… …你看，他们有一颗心，人间发生的事情又特别复杂。他们要经历太多美好或者糟糕的事情，人类的心不断被抛上高山或者丢入谷底，他们总需要用一些方式来表达这些喜悦和痛苦。”

“人间的确比天堂或者地狱有意思多了，这里会发生各种事情。”克鲁利眯起眼睛看太阳，它再过一段时间就会落下去。

亚茨拉菲尔又吃下一颗果子，小心翼翼地舔去沾在嘴角的汁水，“所以在经历了这么多之后，人类的情绪也会比天使和恶魔更加丰富且复杂。他们会大声欢笑，会欢呼或者发怒，有时候也会因绝望而一蹶不振或者因悲愤而歇斯底里。当他们的情绪到达一个峰值——当他们心里的欢乐或者悲痛到达一个峰值之后，人类往往就会哭。”

“极端的喜悦和悲伤都会让人哭泣。”克鲁利觉得好像是这么回事，这就解释了在第一个孩子出生时，夏娃为什么会笑着哭出来。

亚茨拉菲尔吃完自己那份果子，意犹未尽地吮手指：“不止是极端的喜悦和悲伤。极端的兴奋、愤怒或者恐惧也会催生眼泪。甚至，我发现当人类被巨大的‘爱’包围时，他们也会哭，因美好的‘爱’而哭泣。人类是很神奇的造物。”

“人类的确是神奇的造物。他们有一颗心，红色的。他们的心一直在跳动，直到死亡找上门来。”克鲁利把自己那份腌渍果子递给亚茨拉菲尔。

“没错。要我说，哭泣大概是人类最极致的情绪表达方式了。眼泪看起来是从眼睛里涌出来的，但其实，它们更像是从心里流出来的。”天使接过果子，用一个笑容表示感激。

眼泪是从心里流出来的——这句话在克鲁利脑袋里盘旋了好几圈。他低头看自己的身体，他的身体和人类一样裹着亚麻袍子；布料下是深色皮肤，有温度和弹性，这也和人类一样。不一样的是皮囊之下的东西，是一些深处的东西。

他感受不到自己的血液和脏器，感受不到脉搏和心脏的跳动。如果他想，他甚至不需要呼吸，甚至可以舍弃胸腔的起伏，像个在大地上行走的死人那样。他能感受到的依旧只有虚空，黑色的虚空，虚空里是沉淀了好几个世纪的愤怒和绝望。

他的眼泪又是从哪流出来的，虚空是会流泪的么。

克鲁利继续低头思考这个问题。

“你怎么了，你在想什么？”亚茨拉菲尔问他。

这个问题有点不太好回答。克鲁利不希望让对方知道自己哭过，哭得很凶，眼泪根本止不住。可他确实哭过，他曾用这具和人类截然不同的躯体哭过，不知来自何处的眼泪不断从眼底涌出来。

“我在想，你会哭吗，天使会哭吗。”

“上次见面时你问过我这个问题了。”

克鲁利发出一个气恼的鼻音：“没错，我忘了，你那时候说过天使不会哭。”

“可我现在改变想法了。”亚茨拉菲尔舔舔嘴唇，然后特别认真地看向同伴，“我想，我会哭的，天使是会哭的。”

太阳有一半沉在地平线后面，阳光躺在屋顶上。然后它又爬起来，在瓦片和砖石上慢悠悠地行走，走过的地方都变成橘红色。

它从亚茨拉菲尔肩上走过去，于是天使也被笼在橘红色里。

“可你上次说天使是不应该哭泣的，加百列和米迦勒会不开心。”克鲁利看着天使肩膀上走过去的光，有点出神。

“我没办法啊，加百列和米迦勒都在天堂，但我在人间生活了好几个世纪了。”亚茨拉菲尔吃完所有腌渍果子，心满意足地舔舔嘴唇，“我得承认，人间在影响我，我在改变。我见过一些特别可怜的景象，比如毁于战争或灾难的城镇，城镇上空凝着一些让人特别难受的东西。那些东西让我想哭，我要特别努力才能忍住眼泪。”

“是什么东西？”

“我说不准。那感觉很像‘爱’，可它们完全碎掉了，大概是破碎的‘爱’。”

“可你说眼泪是从心里流出来的。”克鲁利感觉自己这句话有点傻，“我们和人类不一样，人类是有心的，可我们——我们有心吗？”

天使笑了：“克鲁利，我那句话只是打个比方。”

“我们有心吗？”他又问了一遍。

亚茨拉菲尔不是很明白这个问题的意义在哪，他有些困惑：“我们是非人类，身体只是个躯壳，我们可以随意改变自己身体的外形和特征。如果你想，你当然可以给自己变出一颗心脏来。”

“我不是这个意思。”克鲁利不再继续向前走了。他原地踱步，把长袍一角攥在手里，攥得它皱巴巴的。

“我不明白这个问题的意义在哪，你有点奇怪。”天使把眉头皱起来。

因为我的确就是有点奇怪。克鲁利吞咽了一下。我一直感觉不太好，我感觉空荡荡的，好像我的身体是个容器，是个瓶子，里面只有黏糊糊黑漆漆的虚空和一些负面情绪。我感觉不到我的心跳和脏器，感觉不到血液和脉搏，我甚至感受不到自己是“活着”的，我需要一些真实的东西。

牧羊人说眼泪是真实的东西，可——虚空是会流泪的吗。

“你这样子让我有点担心。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

克鲁利放弃了。他发出特别绝望的叹气声，然后抓起亚茨拉菲尔的手放在自己左胸口上。

天使的表情像只受了惊吓的兔子。

“你摸到什么了？你能感受到什么？”克鲁利问

天使有些紧张。他不是很习惯和别人有肢体接触，何况这过于亲密。可那条蛇看起来很认真，他眼睛里有种近乎绝望的偏执。于是天使强迫自己镇定下来，强迫自己的手掌乖乖贴在克鲁利胸口上。

他能感受到对方躯体的温热和柔软。

“我能感受到你的体温，你的身体是暖的。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“这感觉很奇妙。你是条蛇，我原本以为你的体温会更低一些。”

“还有呢，还有什么？”

“你的身体很柔软。”天使将掌心微微向下按。

“可是，”克鲁利看着他，眼睛睁得很大，“可是我没有心跳，我觉得自己空荡荡的。如果我们也是会哭的，那我们的眼泪从哪里来。”

亚茨拉菲尔抬起头来。他突然明白了这个问题的意义在哪、为什么对方那么执着于“眼泪是从心里流出来的”这个说法。克鲁利的眼睛是金色，非常漂亮的颜色。现在那双眼睛周围是干燥的，可它们看上去却像是在哭一样。

“我不知道你懂不懂这种感觉，就好像——”恶魔吸着鼻子骂出一句相当不堪入耳的脏话，“就好像你的身体只是个壳子，是个容器。神圣意志想用你来装圣水，你就会被用来装圣水；后来你堕落了，神圣意志就把仇恨和绝望装进来，根本不管你是不是真的想要这个。”

“我很抱歉。”

“别跟我道歉，这又不是你的问题。”克鲁利继续把亚茨拉菲尔的手掌按在自己胸口上，“我的身体是容器，天使，容器里面装着虚空，还有世界上一切让人难受的情绪，它们没有实体。我需要一些真实的东西。”

亚茨拉菲尔看着克鲁利的眼睛：“你好像要哭了一样。”

“如果我可以哭，那么眼泪是从哪里来的。”恶魔用力眨眼睛，他的确感觉眼眶有些潮湿，“你说眼泪是从心里流出来的，可我的身体里只有虚空。你没发现吗，你感受不到我的心跳。”

然后他松开亚茨拉菲尔的手，转身继续朝前走：“我有时候真的挺羡慕人类。他们的生命脆弱又短暂，可他们活得很真实。人类不是容器或者空瓶子，人类有会流泪的心。”

“我认为我们是有心的。”天使跟在他后面。那条蛇走得很快，他跟得有点吃力。

“天使都这么擅长自欺欺人吗。”克鲁利继续向前走，头也不回。

“我是认真的，克鲁利，我们和他们不一样。”

“我当然知道我们和人类不一样，谢谢你，别再提醒我这一点了。”

“对不起，我是说我们和其他天使或者恶魔不一样。”亚茨拉菲尔有点气喘，“人间在改变我们，我嗯两个——我们和他们不一样。”

“是吗，真荣幸，跟我讲讲吧。”克鲁利的声音听上去低落又讽刺，像一根用牛皮纸裹起来的针。

“你能等等我吗，你走太快了，我跟不上。”天使停了下来，他特别忧伤又惆怅地向恶魔发出请求。

于是克鲁利猛地停下脚步转过身，头发划出一条非常优美的弧线。他站在落日里，浑身都长满了刺，看上去特别愤世嫉俗又不好接近。

“现在跟我说说吧，天使，说说我们都有什么不一样。”

“比如我喜欢人间的食物，喜欢被他们称之为音乐和诗歌的东西，人类酿出来的酒也美妙极了。”亚茨拉菲尔把双手绞在一起，小心翼翼地向克鲁利靠近，“我大概是唯一一个有口腹之欲的天使了。而至于你，我相信你有一颗心，恶魔可以有一颗心。”

克鲁利在落日里看着他，眼睛一眨不眨：“悲伤、愤怒、仇恨、绝望和其他一切让人难受的情绪，以及虚空——梅塔特隆说，恶魔就是用这些东西拼凑起来的。没有心。”

“我知道除此之外，你那一定还有许多其他东西，你有一颗心，你的眼睛看上去像是在哭一样。”亚茨拉菲尔继续靠近，他缩短自己和这条蛇之间的距离，“人间会改变我们的，克鲁利。”

“人间会给我们一颗心吗。”克鲁利低下头，他看着亚茨拉菲尔的胸口。

“我不知道。或许不会，或许你的心一开始就在那，只是别人不知道。”天使说，“而人间的东西可以把它填满… …”

“听着真奇怪。”恶魔摇摇头。他突然觉得很累，身上的刺一根根垂下去，变得软趴趴的。

“你也可以摸摸我的胸口。”亚茨拉菲尔拉起克鲁利的手放在自己胸口上，“你摸摸看，你能感受到我的心跳吗？”

克鲁利有点尴尬。天使的身体软得像棉花一样，他能感觉到这具身体最细微的震颤，他的掌心和亚茨拉菲尔的胸口一起随呼吸起伏。这触感很美好，但没有心跳，亚茨拉菲尔的身体也没有心跳。

“你也没有心跳。”他说，声音闷呼呼的。

“是呀，我也没有心跳，可我知道我的心就在那呢。”天使弯着眼睛冲他笑，“或许等到我把它装满的时候，它就会开始跳动了。”

克鲁利歪头盯着自己的手掌：“我不明白，你要怎么把它装满？”

“用各种各样我喜欢的东西。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“我已经开始往里面填东西了，用不了多久它就会被填满了”。

“现在里面都填了些什么东西？能告诉我吗。”克鲁利看着亚茨拉菲尔，眼睛一眨不眨。

“里面有很多东西呀。葡萄、腌渍水果、六月的天气，还有音乐。还有你。”天使说这句话时特别得意，他又挺了挺胸脯，让克鲁利的手掌完全贴在自己胸口上，“我把你也装进去了，你再摸摸看。”

克鲁利把手抵在亚茨拉菲尔胸口上。他把手掌向下按，让掌心和对方的身体曲线完全贴合，想象那身体里有一颗心脏，一颗装着自己的心脏。他感觉自己胸腔里也有什么东西跳动了一下。这种事之前也发生过，他当时想这一定是错觉，恶魔不会有心脏。可他现在觉得，那是他的心在被填满。

他有一颗心，一颗会流泪的心。它曾经空荡荡的，它会在某一天被填满，然后开始跳动。

克鲁利感觉自己似乎完整了一点，身体里不再只有黑色的虚空。他很高兴，同时有点想哭，鼻尖和眼眶在这种冲动下开始泛红。

“天使，我好像要哭了。”他说。

**6**

在那之后又过了很久，亚茨拉菲尔说他要去庞贝，天堂派他去那执行一项神圣且艰难的任务。克鲁利那时正忙着诱惑一个特别野蛮又残暴的部落，他要让这个部落的人将懒惰和享乐主义视为美德，希望他们多晒点太阳，少发动一些战争。

不久之后，他听说庞贝在烈火中化为灰烬，无数灵魂在绝望和恐惧中背弃上帝、堕入地狱。地狱认为这是克鲁利的业绩，因此派一只乌鸦送来奖牌和表彰信，信上说撒旦非常认可他在人间的出色工作。

克鲁利是飞到庞贝去的，他巨大的黑色翅膀伸向天空，像一片乌云那样降落在废墟上。这里没有亚茨拉菲尔，他完全感觉不到亚茨拉菲尔的存在。他想，亚茨拉菲尔不可能逃过这样的灾难，那个天使一定是在灾难中无形体化了。他会回到天堂，要填很多份文书来领一份新的躯体，甚至可能——可能天堂会派另一位天使到人间来，可能亚茨拉菲尔再也不会回来了。

恶魔先是感到气愤。他站在废墟上，指着天空大声咒骂，随后沉淀在身体中的绝望和悲痛也开始沸腾。克鲁利真切感受到了自己胸腔中的疼痛，他知道那种疼痛绝不会是来自于虚空。

它痛得很真切。

——亚茨拉菲尔找到他的时候，这条老蛇正趴在废墟上哭，哭得整张脸都湿漉漉的。天使迷茫极了，他完全不知道发生了什么。

“庞贝的火山喷发了，我以为你在灾难中无形体化了。”克鲁利哭得打嗝。

“我突然有些… …嘴馋，所以前几天回了趟罗马。”亚茨拉菲尔眼神躲躲闪闪，“我很想念佩特罗尼乌斯的餐馆。结果没想到刚好躲过了火山喷发。”

这整件事听上去特别可笑，克鲁利感觉自己应该嘲笑亚茨拉菲尔。可重逢的喜悦感和幸福感正在他胸腔里快速膨胀，它们膨胀得肆无忌惮，后果就是他觉得脑子晕乎乎的，而且哭得根本停不下来。

“能再看见你真好。”恶魔用力吸鼻子，边哭边露出一个傻乎乎的笑容，他现在终于明白为什么夏娃可以笑着流泪了。

“你在哭呢。”亚茨拉菲尔说，他看克鲁利的眼神像在看什么特别惹人怜爱的东西。

“我当然知道我在哭，操，我刚刚以为自己失去你了。”恶魔边哭边骂，同时不断揉眼睛，“现在你回来了，我觉得我不该哭了，可是，见鬼，眼泪就是止不住。”

亚茨拉菲尔拿自己的袍子给他擦眼泪：“这很正常，人类并不是只有难过的时候才会哭，我们之前谈论过这个问题了。”

“这有点丢脸。”恶魔眨眨眼，大颗大颗的泪水从他睫毛上落下来，实在是很不体面。

亚茨拉菲尔第一次见到这个样子的克鲁利，他觉得这条老蛇的眼泪像石块一样一颗颗砸进他心里，把他心里湖面一样平静的“爱”砸得水花四溅。他是个天使，天使心里都是充满了“爱”的。而当“爱”被砸得水花四溅的时候，他就要开始说胡话了。

于是亚茨拉菲尔拍了拍克鲁利的肩，把这条蛇搂进怀里：“你的眼泪美极了。”

“你说什么？”克鲁利一边抹眼泪一边在他怀里挣扎，看上去不太好意思，而且似乎想骂人。

“我说，你的眼泪美极了。”

克鲁利发出一声极其复杂且难以描述的微妙鼻音。

“你真的有一颗心，克鲁利，我知道你有一颗心，它是从你心里流出来的。”

**FIN.**


End file.
